


where did the party go?

by fortunatehearts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Implied Relationships, M/M, also lowkey bet yams is a great dancer, someone pls save asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunatehearts/pseuds/fortunatehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was a fucking shitfest from the very beginning, just admit it."</p><p>"Who coordinated this whole thing? I never signed a contract, let me speak with my lawyer!"</p><p>The Karasuno boys have a small get together a little bit into their university years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where did the party go?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third time I've tried writing this fic. Not this one in particular but the plot just didn't fit with characters I originally set it up for. aka I didn't know what to do with the fucking prompt so take this crack! fic.
> 
> Honestly don't know how I fit in the '"'sexual content""' or why I finished this in the first place but shit happens

His fingers move first. They wiggle against the floor covered in scratchy carpet and strain as his eyes scrunch together. There was a light coming from somewhere in the room and it was difficult to adjust. He is able to pick up snoring from not far from him as he reaches a hand to touch his face. Something sticky on his cheek makes his eyes burst open. Staring at the ceiling and slowly moving his hand away from his face to look at his hand, he screams. 

The person that was snoring chokes, there’s  
a jumble of limbs trying to get themselves off the floor and a drowsy,”Huh?!” 

He simply lays on the floor with his hand above him shaking twisting it to glance at the rest of his hand. “What the fuck is on my face?!” He yells louder. He throws himself upright and immediately locks eyes with the person that was just passed out. “Tanaka-san?!” 

“W-What is on your face?!” Tanaka stares at the messy hair then to the displaced pants laying next to him. “Did we sleep together?!” He watches Tanaka’s chest rise and fall at an unsafe rate.

He ignores the question and uneasily brings the hand to his nose to smell. “Is that-” he moves it away, then sniffs it again and cringes,”Someone threw up on me!” It takes him a few seconds to comprehend the idea but not any less to feel the nausea building up in his stomach.

Tanaka begins to laugh, a hearty and loud one at that. Tears pool in his eye and he clutches his stomach with an arm. 

“Ah, Tanaka-san!” He points a finger at the shirt behind Tanaka,”You threw up on me, what the fuck?!” There it was, the shirt Tanaka had been wearing ripped up and crumpled in a ball, covered in vomit. 

Tanaka walks slowly up to the shirt, picks it up, and then he sees it. He didn't notice it earlier, but how could he have missed it, on Tanaka’s poor head was a newly shaved arrow. Not just any arrow, one that looked like the kid from Avatar, you know which one. Before he could say anything, Tanaka asks again in a dark voice without facing him,”Did we sleep together?” 

“Better question, where the hell are we?”  
-  
9:12 pm 

“It's already a bit late to be going to a party don't you think?” Tsukishima questions, still indifferent to the idea of seeing old classmates from high school.

“It took you long enough to get dressed, you're lucky I'm not such a boring person.” They walk together, passing small restaurants and bars. Yamaguchi pulls him by the wrist tightly, even though Tsukishima isn’t struggling by all means. 

“I don't care that I'm boring, it's better than reliving high school,” he cringes. It was a total exaggeration, high school was fine for him but the people were a bit too much for someone like him. So much… Energy. 

“Whatever you say,” he smiles softly. They are approaching a shady looking building when Yamaguchi let go on his wrist to pull out his phone. He clicks a few times to search through his messages, then murmurs,”Did Hinata send me the right address…?”

Tsukishima sighs,”Of course he was the one that invited you-”

“Us,” he interrupts while reading the text thoroughly, raising an eyebrow. “There's a random word at the end of the message, but it's in English.” He put the bright screen in Tsukishima’s before pleading for him to read it. 

“I'm not that good-” he argues.

“It looks like it's only five characters, and I don't know what it means or how to say it,” Yamaguchi deadpans. 

He sighs then grabs the phone to look closer at the message,”’Party.’” The word sounds broken on his tongue but the door of the building opens slightly. “Did you even try to open it?”

“No…” Yamaguchi looks away from his hard gaze. 

“Fuck that, we need to go home-” he began saying but Yamaguchi reaches for the door. It opens and inside the dark room arrows point in a certain direction. “Yamaguchi don't follow the lights- are you kidding me?!” He chases after Yamaguchi who is entranced by the multicolored arrows. He reaches for the collar or sleeve of his shirt, he isn't really sure which was which because of how dark it was, but then crashes into his back when he stops at the door. 

“I'm gonna open it.” He announces to no one in particular. His hand reaches for the doorknob but Tsukishima was one step ahead of him, grabbing his hand and facing his body away from the light.

“What are you doing?” He asks incredulously. Partially in Yamaguchi’s face in order to see his confused expression. “Do you know how weird this is? How do you know Hinata didn't give you some secret password to open the door to a possible serial killer’s house? This is all ridiculous and-” before he could continue his train of thought, Yamaguchi betrays him by reaching behind him with the hand Tsukishima isn't holding to open the door. Music instantly floods his ears and Yamaguchi sucks him into the giant club filled with people. 

Still watching him, a bright smile covers his face at Tsukishima’s awed reaction. Holding onto his hand, he pulls him closer to his body, sinking deeper and deeper into the lively environment. His heart pounds at the proximity of their suddenly flushed faces, barely visible lidded eyes draw him into a lull. Tsukishima is surprisingly calm when in this crowded situation, still completely aware of the circumstances, he simply isn't bothered. 

The body moving against him is confident, even if there was no real goal, he feels compelled to press himself closer. One hand on Yamaguchi’s waist and the other softly on his jaw, they breath in each other. 

“Tsukki, your glasses are all fogged up,” he giggles next to his ear, lips nearly on his skin, puffs of breath on his cheek. 

Tsukishima pulls away to look at him snickering teasingly, yes, maybe his glasses were foggy, but he knew that face all too well. He whispers without the intent of him hearing,”How are you so wonderful?” Then he presses his lips against the other’s. Unsuspecting, Yamaguchi made a small noise astonishment, but returning the affection earnestly. Their lips overlap, and Yamaguchi’s hands come up to hold the conjunction of his jaw and neck, sweetly caressing Tsukishima’s cheek with his thumb. 

The hand on Yamaguchi’s hip slides along the curve of his waist then dipping down to the loops on his jeans, lowering to grip- 

There's a hard smack on Tsukishima back, he hits his forehead against Yamaguchi’s from the impact and the kiss is broken. He turns around to find the culprit and beat his ass- “Tsukishima!” The scratchy voice with a smile as pure as sunshine directs at him. 

“Hinata?” His gaze drops to the orange-haired boy he hasn't seen since his high school graduation. 

“Hinata!” Yamaguchi lets out from behind him, as confirmation. Hinata grabs his shirt and began pulling him through the crowd as if he hadn't just seen them eating each other's faces off. Tsukishima rushes beside them, suddenly realizing that if he gets lost that'll be the end of him. 

They hold an exciting conversation somehow in all the noise of the booming music. There is a lot of rude pushing to keep up with them and ‘sorry’s on Yamaguchi’s part as people glare annoyedly. 

“You have to see the others!” He hears and dread immediately fills his stomach. 

10:27 pm

“And then- And then-!” Nishinoya can't continue his story with the laughter consuming him. 

Tanaka calms partially to say,”We thought the police were gonna start chasing us so Yuu and I with a couple of high school kids jumped over the guy’s fence! By the time we were so far in the forest one of the kids fell and I was like ‘I'm not gonna leave you!’ I picked him up and carried him on my back!”

“Ryu was lying on the floor the kids were running and we thought we should head back, turns out the police left! We just got wasted and forgot about the kids that were probably scared out of their minds!” 

The group laughs with them and slowly the glasses on the table in front of them build up. They had their own space in the back where the music wasn't so loud but the beat was still pounding on the ground under their feet.

Most of the main Karasuno team is here, and the atmosphere is more comfortable than he thought it would be. Ennoshita spoke up next to Nishinoya and Tanaka, “I need to tell you guys what happened a few weeks ago…” He goes on to talk about an awkward party with his ex that ended disastrously. 

“Guys guys… How many shots have we taken?” Kageyama questions from beside Hinata. Most of the guys shrug, and Hinata groans. 

“Daichi-san and Suga-san are already getting handsy,” Tsukishima murmurs to Yamaguchi, a little buzzed having not much to drink. 

Yamaguchi giggles, pressing himself closer to Tsukishima. “What have you told him, Tsukishima? Better not be dirty talk or I am going to need to kick you out!” Hinata calls. “We don't need the others know what I saw you doing before,” a smirk covering his face. 

“Oh! What were they doing?” Ennoshita snickers, interested suddenly. 

Tsukishima stares at them with an empty look. “Daichi-san is trying to get some.” 

Daichi chokes on his beer and Suga begins to laugh. “That's true.” He patted Daichi’s shoulder a bit too roughly, squeezing his arm.

“O-Oi!” He coughs wiping the beer dripping down his chin with his hand. 

Hinata whines,”I wanna go dance!” He pulls Kageyama by his shirt and immediately got lost in the sea of people. 

A few of the others decide to go too and Yamaguchi began to follow, Tsukishima chases after him once again mostly in favor of continuing what they had started earlier. 

11:45 pm

“You're always so tense, Tobio,” he pouts childishly. Arms around his neck and mouthing his words.

Kageyama leans down next to his ear to say breathlessly,”So now you say my first name.” 

“That kind of implies we’re more than friends, I'm trying so hard!” His head swings backwards, a rush of dizziness making his sight hazy. 

“I don't care if they know,” Kageyama murmurs dipping his head back up to meet his eyes. Hinata can't focus on simply one part of his face, so he darts his gaze, an act of faux anxiety. A hand comes up to slap Kageyama's cheek. “What was that for?!”

“Dunno,” Hinata slurs, his hand holds onto his jaw. Kageyama begins to laugh into his shoulder and the hand falls to his side. “We're not even dancing,” he giggles on top of Kageyama’s head. 

A distressed voice comes up behind Hinata,”Oh thank god, have you guys seen Noya? He disappeared with Tanaka to the bathroom and when I went in to check for them they weren't even in there!”

“First step, Asahi-san,” Hinata brings up a single finger with words that sounds like they were mixing together,”Don't panic.”

“Sho- Hinata’s right, they-” Kageyama pauses to rephrase his words,”He's probably in this building.” 

“Second step, where did you last leave him?” Hinata is acting like he lost his car keys, and not an actual live person that happens to be Nishinoya Yuu, who for whatever reason is good at getting himself into trouble. 

“I said, the bathroom!” Asahi presses a hand against his forehead like he's taking his own temperature. 

“Are you sure?” Kageyama asks seriously. Asahi doesn't know how to answer him.

“Just help me find him, please!” Hinata raises a fist with determination and proceeds to drag the two of them out of the building. Pretty sure they saw some teammates making out while looking for the exit but that doesn't really matter right now. The exit is really hard to find, especially with two drunk boys practically feeling the wall for a doorknob and a worried 6 ft something man-child looking for his boyfriend. 

By the time they make it outside the dim streetlights have Hinata nearly blacking out and the cold breeze cooling their overheated sweaty faces, again, has Hinata nearly blacking out. Asahi catches him both times, and isn't sure if asking for the help from these two was very beneficial. 

“Where do we go?” Asahi asks them painfully aware that none of them have a good sense of direction. 

Hinata scrunches his face,”Are there any tattoo parlors or liquor stores in this area?”

“There's no time for that Hinata, especially under the influence-” Then it dawns on Asahi, his whole demeanor changes and his face pales. “Yuu, please don't.” 

“Shit, we have to hurry,” Kageyama starts walking in a random direction, Hinata following him. 

“The nearest one is the other way.” They freeze and turn around quickly, Hinata nearly blacks out again. 

12:34 am 

“Bro, where’d you find that cake?!” Tanaka looks at Nishinoya in awe. He sticks a finger in the icing and shoves it in his mouth. “This is so good, holy shit!”

“Chikara found it!” He points to said boy behind him with a plate of cookies. One is shoved in his mouth and his face shows contentment. 

The three of them are sitting around in a children’s park this late at night, not even doing drugs, just eating some sweets. They still look like a bunch of creeps. Nishinoya begins to climb the slide with the cake in one hand.

“Nice job!” He raises his hands for a double high five, Ennoshita looks at his plate of cookies and then at Tanaka’s hands making the decision to ignore his invitation. “You hurt me, Chikara, but that was the right choice!” He sighs with a hand on his chest. 

“Holy fuck, Ryu, I have the best idea,” Nishinoya says muffled with caked in his mouth, bits falling on his pants. Currently sitting at the top of a slide, he stares at a random spot in the grass with cake all over his fingers.

“Lay it on me,” Tanaka smirks sitting criss cross at the bottom of the slide next to Ennoshita. 

“What if we shaved your hair to look like the kid from Avatar, what's his name…?” He taps a frosting-ruined fork against his chin, “Aang!” 

“What about him?”

“How about for a dare?” Nishinoya tries to persuade him. Ennoshita perks up. 

“How about Tanaka trading the cake in for donuts?” Ennoshita bargains with a sly smirk.

“Donuts?!” They both yell while Tanaka jumps up from the grass. 

“I know this really good place open this late, we can trade that cake for something better!” He pushed on. 

“Okay so how many donuts though?” Tanaka murmurs. 

Ennoshita stares at the slide for what seems like eternity before whispering,”At least two dozen…”

“Holy fuck!” Nishinoya screams loud enough for it to echo. “Okay okay okay so what if Tanaka successfully gets two dozen donuts from that cake? I don't think he can do it!”

“You shave your hair!” Ennoshita laughs maniacally, making Tanaka regret this a little, but it won't matter tomorrow. 

“That makes sense… Well none of us can drive so let's get walking boys!” Nishinoya slips down with a squeak and shakes Tanaka’s hand to ‘officiate’ it. 

It takes them only five minutes to get there, but ten minutes to figure out which door is the entrance. They're basically three idiots staring at two different doors because they don't want to embarrass themselves but the cashier has been watching them from behind the glass display this entire time. She can't help but laugh to herself, except it's kinda worrying. 

“It's this one!” She hears muffled by the glass separating them from entering. 

“No, this one!” Another voice joins in, it takes every single moral she has to not go open it for them just to see them suffer quietly. 

Finally the bell by the door rings, only Tanaka enters. A sigh of relief is heard from both sides. He's carrying the half eaten cake and her confused expression doesn't phase him. 

“Hi, how may I help you?” Her voice is as sweet as the cake he's holding but her eyes are trained slightly on the two watching from outside. 

“Give me donuts,” he says plainly. 

“E-Excuse me?” 

“I have this cake here,” he points indiscreetly,”You have donuts, so we can make something happen here, if you get what I'm saying.”

Her face is blank and she can't seem to come up with a response. He wiggles his eyebrows and she becomes uncomfortable. “I'm sorry… I don't know what you mean…”

Tanaka smashes his fist in the cake out of frustration. “You know what-” he screams removing his hand from the mess on the counter from where he placed the cake. “Look at what you made me do!” He places his hands on either side of his face. 

At this point Ennoshita’s parental instincts have kicked in and Tanaka looks like he needs a nap… He opens the door and shoves his arms under and over Tanaka’s arms to pull him out of the bakery. The girl stays still, switching from the two inside the shop and the one outside that's losing it. 

The door opens and Nishinoya yells with a scratchy voice,”Where can we find a razor this late at night?!” He plants his hands on his hips and laughs openly. Tanaka crosses his arms, looking very childish adding a pout for effect.

1:12 am

“Where did you find that popcorn?” Suga deadpans staring at Daichi who came out of the club carrying bags of popcorn under each arm. 

“What popcorn?” Daichi giggles, swaying slightly but clearly unbalanced. 

“The ones you're holding,” he sighs covering part of his face with a hand. “Asahi told us he went looking for Nishinoya and Tanaka but never said he left. Ennoshita disappeared too.” Suga was going to continue but Daichi offered a passing stranger a bag of popcorn while telling them to go home because they had drank too much. The person took it awkwardly and walked again, this time a bit faster than before. Suga couldn't do a thing. 

“W-Where are the children?” Daichi lifts his voice, panicked.

“What children, Daichi?” Suga forces him to turn his body to face him. 

“The children… Hinata and Yagekama…” he fumbles over the last name, desperately trying to remember the others’ names. 

“Oh those four… They left together, right?” He forgot for a moment that Daichi was wasted and awaits an answer for about five seconds. “Shit.” He thought about calling a taxi, but he's worried about the wellbeing of his other very incompetent friends.

The door opens again, Suga doesn't look back but the voice makes him jump. “Do you know where Yamaguchi went?” Tsukishima stands in front of them, clothes disheveled a little, eyebrows furrowed. 

“No.”

“Then who did he leave with? Hinata and Kageyama were sneaking around with Asahi-san,” he doesn't looked very affected but internally Tsukishima is about to have an emotional breakdown… Big time. 

“Did he just … leave? Tsukishima I can't read your mind like Yamaguchi can, give me context,” Suga crosses his arms while linking one with Daichi’s to keep him from falling. 

“No,” he states simply. 

“Tsukishima,” Suga looks at him expectedly, nearly tapping his foot impatiently. 

“We were… dancing. And…” He tears his gaze away from Suga. 

“That's not helping, why did he leave?” Daichi lifts an arm and almost gives Tsukishima a bag of popcorn but Suga pushes his arm down slowly, waiting for Tsukishima. 

“He… needed to clean his pants,” the wording was careful and vague and had just enough context but Suga wasn't done with him just yet.

“Why? Did he throw up? Did you throw up? Was it someone else’s vomit?” Suga threw all these questions at him a little nosy now, with some suspicions but they need to be cleared up.

“There was a bodily fluid… It was his…” Tsukishima entwines his hands in front of his lap, unknowingly tipsy from the couple of drinks not showing it in an obvious way. “I pushed him too far?”

“Don't tell me…” Suga’s eyes widen. 

Daichi listens in quietly. “I didn't think he was close…” Tsukishima mutters. 

“Did you make him drink too much?” Suga gasps,”What were your intentions?!” He raises his authoritative voice.

“No, Sugawara-san, that's not-” Tsukishima begin but a different voice interrupts.

“Tsukishima made Yamaguchi come in his pants while dancing, Koushi.” 

“Eh?!” Suga looked down at Daichi who was hiding his face in the other’s shoulder. 

“He's- Tsukishima, you aren't serious…?” His voice shook the slightest in fear, cheeks a bit redder. Unfortunately, Tsukishima nods. “Are you two still fifteen?! You can't do that in public!” Daichi felt the vibrations of his voice from his shoulder. Suga is too shocked to stop Daichi from giving Tsukishima popcorn this time around. He takes it and begins eating it. 

2:45 am 

They got lost twice. Hinata swears he heard Nishinoya at least three different times in the street, and Kageyama threw up once. All in that order. Asahi could've sworn he heard angels singing when he saw the bright sign of the tattoo parlor, but alcohol mixed with dread doesn't sit well. 

Kageyama and Hinata are both grabbed by the shoulder of their shirt and dragged into the tattoo parlor. “Hello,” Asahi greets the front desk,”We’re looking for our friends, have you seen a 159 cm tall guy with a bleached part in his hair and a taller guy with a buzz cut?” 

The guy looks at the three of them warily but complies,”Yeah, they came in a while ago asking for a razor, said something about a bet. There was a third guy with bowl looking hair.”

“Ennoshita?” Kageyama whispers to Hinata from behind Asahi’s back. He earns a shrug in reply.

“I'm pretty sure those are them, did they say where they were headed?” Asahi hopes this dude would be any help because his feet already hurt and he feels certain that he's not fit to be a parent. 

“Not too far, maybe a bar a while up the street.”

“Thank you a lot, have a nice evening,” he bows politely but quickly runs out of the shop, hopefully in the right direction. 

3:10 am

“Yamaguchi! What are you doing around here?!” Nishinoya calls out. 

“I'm… not sure…” Yamaguchi whispers barely audible, dazed and walking wobbly over to Tanaka, Nishinoya and Ennoshita. 

“I would try to help you but you're tall as shit and I can't hold you up for long,” he smiles crinkly before calling out to Tanaka. He continues dramatically with a hand covering the side of his face,”And we're probably worse off than you, we've been walking around in circles for ages.” 

Tanaka nods in confirmation, too smug about it. Ennoshita pushes him away and asks Yamaguchi,”Where are we?”

“A district?” He answers still unsure. 

Ennoshita sighs and is about to say something but a person knocks into his back. The guy turns around quickly to apologize with his hands raised. His foot catches on the curb as he walks backwards carefully. Something happens and now his face is planted on the bumper of the car parked in front of them. 

He's out cold. 

“S-Sir?” Yamaguchi lets out in a panicked tone. He slowly walks up to the guy inspecting the ground to see if there's blood. Ennoshita’s face pales as he listens to people behind him not even bat an eyelash. “Is he okay-?”

Tanaka and Nishinoya burst out laughing. “He just- He just ate shit!” Nishinoya cackles, the two hold on to each other as the scene unfolds even further.

“Should I call a taxi?” Ennoshita whispers to Yamaguchi. He nods in response so Ennoshita reaches out a hand, and a car stops in front of them suddenly.

“Where's he headed?” The driver says, rolling down the window to look at the guy as he groans in pain. 

Yamaguchi blanks for a moment because they don't know at all but then there's a small murmur of a district, not too far away from where they are but extremely dangerous to drive through. Without a single word, the driver rolls his window back up and drives away. 

Tanaka and Nishinoya laugh even harder. Yamaguchi is beginning to get irritated so he reaches out a hand. 

“No fucking way,” Tanaka says as a limousine pulls up next to them the same way the taxi did. 

“Can you take him home?” Yamaguchi says sweetly. 

The driver pauses for a moment then replies,”Throw ‘im in the back.” 

Ennoshita picks the guy up from under his arms with the little strength be preserved through the night, then throws him over the backseat as soon as Yamaguchi opens the door. It slams shut and the driver waves them off. 

“Wait, how do we know that dude is gonna take him home?” Nishinoya pipes up from behind Yamaguchi after a silence fell over them. 

“What's up with Tanaka-san’s hair?” He asks instead, going up to Tanaka and rubbing the prickly newly shaved head. He receives a smack on the arm. 

3:21 am

“Asahi!” A voice yells elongating the last syllable from behind the trio. Said Asahi turns around and a weight throws itself on his chest. He nearly trips from the force, but instinctively catches the boy. 

“Oh! Noya-san, we’ve been looking for you!” Hinata runs over to the two still clutching each other. Asahi feels his heartbeat speed up but it wasn't any worse than when he lost Nishinoya. But he can't help but think ‘we've been looking for you!’ begins to cover or compensate for the horrors he's seen tonight. 

“Shoyo!” He squeals, “What's up?” Nishinoya turns around, head spinning a little bit and squeezing Asahi’s shoulders to ensure he won't fall. 

“What were you doing with Tanaka-san and Ennoshita-san?!” He questions enthusiastically. Kageyama stands next to him, eyes drooping, possibly five seconds from falling asleep. He looks over to the other two then catches Yamaguchi, whose face is sickly looking. “Eh?!” Hinata points at him,”The tattoo guy didn't say you were with them!”

He groans,”Where's Tsukki? He was with me literally five minutes ago…” He covers his mouth with a hand, bending over covertly. 

Asahi stares at Tanaka’s hair. Without saying anything else he puts Nishinoya on the ground and pulls out his phone, with great difficulty, to call someone. It rings for no less than a second,”This is Sugawara-san’s phone, Tsukishima speaking.” A distant yell is heard beyond the Tsukishima’s tense greeting. 

“Ah, Tsukishima,” Asahi begins calmly,”Tell Suga I found the troublemakers and then some.” 

“Okay,” he says curtly. Time passes before he gets back on line,”He's a bit busy…”

“By busy you mean?” Asahi pushes him. 

“Sawamura-san is throwing water at Sugawara-san and not making it very easy to get him to sleep,” he sighs.

“Daichi stop jumping on the fucking bed-”

“Beyond easy,” Tsukishima interrupts the scream.

“‘Sleep?’ Where are you guys?” He places a hand on his forehead, a headache coming on. 

“The hotel they're staying at,” he says a little louder over the other voices. “Also you said ‘and then some.’ Does that mean you found Yamaguchi?” There's an emotion in his voice uncommon to Tsukishima. 

“Yeah he's here-”

“Thank god,” he let out a sigh of relief, the yelling continues in the background but Tsukishima is probably the most reasonable person in this situation right now. Even if he lost Yamaguchi a few hours ago. 

“Message me the address to the hotel, I'll get a taxi to take these high maintenance lightweights somewhere without alcohol and a way to disturb the public.” 

“Okay,” Tsukishima hums, ending the phone call. 

The message is comes in after a few minutes and then he begins the next challenge. 

3:47 am

“Just throw them in any room.”

“You sure he's gonna be okay with them?”

“I just want this nightmare to end already, before Kageyama tries to shower with his clothes on again…” 

There's a scream. “Tanaka-san no!” Gagging sounds come from the other side of the room, then loud broken laughter from a scratchy voice. 

9:45 am

“That's really disgusting, I can't believe you did it all over the floor. I thought you were better than that Tanaka-san, purely disrespectful,” Yamaguchi rants while pulling on his pants. His eyes widen when he feels something in his pants. “Oh fuck no.”

“Yamaguchi there's someone on the bed,” Tanaka looks over to the lump under a thick cover. “Was it a threesome?!” He covers his face with his hands and the body finally stirs. Having not reacted at all to Yamaguchi’s scream from earlier, Tanaka is thankful it's not a dead body at least. 

The cover is thrown carelessly and the person rises like mummy or zombie or something. They simply watch. There's a groan, it cracks midway making Yamaguchi giggle. 

Nishinoya wipes drool from his mouth, eyes lidded and drops his hand back to his side. His mind has yet to process the setting. “Asa-” he pauses. His vision clears, focuses on Tanaka then Yamaguchi. “Ryu did we have sex?”

“I don't think so.”

“Yamaguchi?” He asks lightly.

“Probably not.” 

“Ok I think I'm gonna go get breakfast,” he slides off the bed, stretching as he stands up. He walks past both of them to the door,”Nice haircut by the way Ryu.”

The door opens before Nishinoya reaches to slide it open. It's Tsukishima. “Look at what the cat dragged in, huh?” He didn't change out of his clothes from last night and he doesn't look like he got a lot of sleep. 

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi brightens. 

“Can we please go, it took hours for Sawamura-san to calm down and they were legit planning something while I was taking a shower this morning. If ‘Do you think we have enough time before he finishes showering?’ coming from Sugawara-san means anything to you guys,” his voice is low and a bit threatening. 

“‘Course, just don't mind the smell though,” his smile falters when he looks at Tanaka,”Someone threw up on me.” 

“I think I'm unfazed by the smell now because of how bad Sawamura-san threw up in the street before we checked into the hotel,” he says offhandedly. 

“My hand smells like frosting!” Nishinoya squeals with a hand lifted up to his nose. 

“No really, before they try to ask me about what happened last night.”

**Author's Note:**

> [lmao I was meant to post the first chapter to a fic I started in nov but school kicked my ass so that's for march] 
> 
> thanks for reading, hmu on tumblr my url is guccikei


End file.
